Seek and Destroy: The First Hunger Games
by An inactive account
Summary: Children. That's all they are, but even the purest of souls can be stained red when the situation is dire. Beating hearts can freeze over. And if they're too weak, they'll end up as corpses locked inside wooden coffins. Welcome to a new kind of game. *open*
1. A new kind of game

I sit at the wooden desk in my newly appointed office. Outside, the noises of construction are everywhere, I can hear them. We just won a war after all, but it did take a toll on our city. And not just the city itself, but the people as well. Some are mourning at the loss of loved ones, others parade through the streets in triumph. We have finally put the districts in their place. And for that, we should be proud.

However, this doesn't change the fact that people died, or that they could rebel again. There has to be something to stop them from pulling another stunt like this one. I pick up the framed photo sitting on the edge of the desk. In it, I see myself, a little girl clinging to my side and a tall man standing behind us. I grimace at the sight of them. Two people who I cared about ripped away because the districts sought justice.

My little sister, a mere civilian, and my father, a general who fought for what he believed him. I can feel the rage bubbling in the pit of my stomach, and I grip the picture tightly with my right hand. There must be something to prove to them that they can't take away lives for their own selfish desires, there has to be something to prove to them that it hurts to have love ones ripped away. I can almost feel a tear slide down my cheek, but it never does.

I place the photo down and rise from my seat. I turn to face the world below. The people of the Capitol are celebrating, running through the streets with flags sailing behind them. Out of this war, we have risen on top. We have proven to be the better of the two sides, the stronger. Like when my father and I would play a game of chess, he would usually beat me, I wonder if I would be any better now. But I suppose it doesn't matter. Maybe that is the principle behind war, it's only a game, and the casualties line up off of the battle field. Taken away, disposed of. That's all there is to life and death. Playing. Hoping you come out on top. It's a game.

I think about the districts, how they thought that they could win, and I think about a game that they can play. A game all their own, as punishment for their treason. Yes, two deaths from each of the thirteen districts. Blood to avenge my father and my sister. But one will remain, because that's how a game works.

Someone has to win. And someone has to lose, but in the end, both sides have suffered.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the place called district five, a family of three sits huddled around the television. It has been a year since the rebellion and the citizens have been warned of a punishment for their actions against the Capitol. The mother of this family is scared. After losing her husband, she clings tightly to her two children, aged eight and eleven. Of all the things she has to lose, their lives are the most precious. Silently, she offers prayers, but she doesn't know exactly who she is praying to.

Certainly a God wouldn't let their world fall to pieces, a God wouldn't let His people spend their days in fear. He wouldn't let government officials brutally beat people for so much as looking them in the eyes. This hell was worse than the world before, with scarcely any food, children are forced to fight, people are forced to work day and night for little to nothing in return. It isn't a world she wants to live in, and it isn't a world she wants her children to grow up in. But what choice does she have? What choice does anyone have?

The T.V. clicks on, its dim light illuminating their dirty faces. A golden symbol flashes across the screen, one she assumes to be the logo of the Capitol. She watches with wide eyes as a man takes the stage, he appears to show no emotion, no attachment to the people of the world. His eyes are as cold as steel and the woman can't help but hate him. To her, it seems as if he doesn't care about anyone, he is nothing more than a monster to her. The woman's grip on her two children tighten and she can feel her heart beat faster as the man begins to speak.

His voice sends shivers up her spine, it's just as cold and emotionless as those eyes. He begins to speak of the rebellion, of his own family, of the losses. She wants to yell at him, she wants to make sure he knows that he isn't the only one suffering. That he isn't all so high and mighty. But she can't, and she feels defeated. He recites something he has called "The Treaty of Treason" and just by looking at her children she can tell they are bored. She listens intently though, hanging on to each lie, each means of glorifying the tyrannical Capitol. She hears him say, "In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as "The Hunger Games"."

That means that within the next year, her own child's life will be at stake. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks, and she begins to bang the screen of the television, as if that will be enough to make the President take back what he has said, to abolish this law that he has issued. It's useless though. Rebellion is utterly futile.

* * *

**Okay, so there are going to be some significant differences. First of all, do not submit any careers, because they will not exist. Next chapter will probably cover the rebellion of district 13. Other differences are that, because killing isn't as natural per say, there will be a time limit to these games, you'll find out what will happen if they aren't killed by a certain time. Dead bodies will remain in the arena, the interviews will not be as elaborate, there won't be any chariot rides, and training will only last one day. Please, it would mean the world to me if you took the time to submit a character. Honestly. :)**

**Keep in mind what has just occurred when making your tribute, be original, and have fun. I'm really hoping this can work out! Also, I can get in trouble if you post a tribute in the reviews (this story will probably be deleted if that occurs), so it would be ideal if you could PM them, but, if you really have to, you can do it in a review. The form and list have been moved to my profile.  
**


	2. Mercy and vengeance

President POV

I stare out the window and watch the citizens buzz through the streets like bees, doing whatever they do. It's been a year since reconstruction began, and I have to say, it looks rather nice. The buildings are new and seem to shimmer in the light, they reach high into the sky, some even surpassing the building I am in. It's a beautiful place, one that I am proud to call my home.

A knock on the door makes me turn quickly. "Come in." I watch as the door creaks open, revealing a small man wearing a dark red suit. He shakes as he moves towards me, averting his gaze at every opportunity. He fears me, which I don't understand. Ever since his first day under my employment, he has been nervous, anxious, like he can't relax no matter what I say. I wonder when he'll realize that I'm not out to get him, I am simply and always will, just be doing my job.

"S-sir… I-I have news." His words interrupt my train of thought and I realize just how long I have been observing him. I clear my throat.

"What is it Calyx?" He holds out the folder that he had been clinging to upon entering.

"It's about… the Hunger Games." The words sound foreign coming from his mouth. They are so new and fresh. The Hunger Games. I quite like it, actually, my lips curve upwards as I imagine a future in which this is a common term. I set the folder down on my desk.

"Continue."

"It's… it's district thirteen. They don't like it. At all."

I should have known this would happen, it was stupid to assume the districts would just take this new proposition. Especially considering their rebellious streak. District 13 though, the lowest of all of the districts, in charge of nothing but graphite. Why are they the most opposed? What sets them apart from everyone else? I purse my lips and look Calyx straight in the eyes, causing him to shake even more.

"What exactly are they doing?" My voice is unwavering, completely neutral. Calyx points to the folder on the desk, which I immediately turn to. I flip it open revealing a report sheet and several pictures. Riots, threats, fires. The citizens are protesting and the reapings haven't even begun yet. I nearly chuckle at their attempts, I wonder if they'll ever learn. Rebellion is futile, we are in control, and it's time for us to take what is ours.

And then I see it. My heart nearly stops as I see the picture of her. A girl with watery blue eyes, her face is covered and soot and her blonde hair is matted and darkened. My mind races with memories of Cianna, the girl the rebels ripped away. Her voice invades my ears, her sweet, innocent voice. I shut the folder and slam it on my desk. It isn't Cianna, no, Cianna is long gone. But this girl who shares Cianna's appearance, she has a life too. She has to have a family. I can't bare to think like this anymore, I can't be _sympathetic _towards the very people that took away the only two people I ever loved. I could never forgive them.

"Destroy it," I growl.

"Excuse me sir… I don't…"

"Bomb district thirteen, let the districts know that rebellion can never end well." I watch as Calyx shuffles out of the office. I slam the door shut as soon as he leaves and then, I throw the folder into the trash. I don't want it anymore. I don't need it plaguing my mind, tugging at my heartstrings. Cianna is dead, and showing mercy to one little girl in the lowest district will never bring her back.

* * *

Calyx POV

My heart is racing as I exit the room. The president scares me. It's as simple as that, he shows no mercy towards the districts, and I understand his reasoning, but still, the thought of being the target of his rage… it's frightening. We are around the same age, but he is still my boss and he still has executive control. With a wave of his hand, I could be out of the job, or worse.

But destroying an entire district? To prove a point? Hundreds of people would be killed, people with families, fathers and sisters. I can't comprehend his process of thought. Of all things, why would he want to kill more people? How could he be so blind, so selfish? My pace quickens as I walk down the hall. I have to remind myself that it isn't my place to judge him, my job is merely to convey his request to Aether. Then, Aether will have clearance to drop the bombs and I will have assisted in murder. Would I even be able to live with that?

I stop in the middle of the hallway. I would _never_ be able to live with that. It's bad enough that I have to sit by and watch twenty-four innocent children try and murder each other, it's bad enough that no one else in this place seems to give a shit, but I will not let an entire district be wiped out. But what am I supposed to do? I'm an assistant who doesn't even have the ability to look his boss in the eyes. What if I do end up doing it and get fired? I'll have nothing, my family will fall apart; everything will fall apart. With a loud grunt, I send my fist into the wall, immediately wincing from the pain.

A woman emerges from a door across the hall. Her heels make a clacking noise as she comes closer to me. "Are you alright Calyx?"

"I'm fine Tinyan, just a little accident," I manage to say calmly. Tinyan looks unconvinced but nods anyways. She stands for a second, watching as I regain my composure, but soon enough, she goes back to her office, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I give up on thinking and make my way down the hall again. This is ridiculous. I should just give up and tell Aether to bomb the place.

Aether's office is at the end of the hall and is usually very dark, the guy just doesn't like light or something. I knock on the door.

"Come in." I slowly push the door open and enter the darkened room. There are several monitors and screens surrounding the pale, scrawny man at his desk. On the screens, there are images of protestors and rebels. It must be district thirteen.

"I have… orders from the president."

"Continue," he says perking up at the prospect if doing something.

"He wants to… he wants you to evacuate all of district thirteen to the underground bunkers. So long as they promise cooperate and quiet down. Then, bomb the district as a message to everyone." I'm shaking as I say this and it is evident that Aether is unconvinced with my speech. He quirks an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's what the president said?" I take a deep breath in an attempt to compose my self.

"Positive."

* * *

**Okay, so there you go. And yes, it does differ slightly from cannon, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Anyways, I do need more tributes and it would mean so much to me if you could submit some. Thank you to everyone who reviewed by the way! **


	3. Risk and consequence

Calyx POV

The hall is absolutely silent as I make my way to the President's office. The only noises that can be heard are the sounds of my feet against the tile floor and the steady beat of my heart pounding against my chest. I inhale slowly.

The President summoned me to his office per request, and that means one of two things happened. I'm getting a promotion, or Aether ratted me out. I'm seriously doubting the former though, Aether likes to share secrets when he's bored, and Aether is always bored. I don't know what the President is going to do to me, but I've heard the stories. He is unmerciful when he is disobeyed, or when someone mentions his father or sister. It seems like that's all that he's ever thinking about.

I come to a halt in front of his door, never has it looked quite so daunting, even for someone who always feared the President. I close my eyes and knock on the door. "Please, come in." His voice is so icy it sends shivers up my spine. I push the door open slowly, as if doing so will deny fate for just a bit longer.

There isn't a hint of malice in his eyes, he doesn't move, not even a twitch in his muscles. He is completely impassive, which just makes him that much more intimidating. I let the door swing shut behind me as I stiffly make my way to the chair set up in front of his desk. By now, I'm sure he can hear my heart beat and I have to rub my hands against the fabric of my pants in an attempt to wipe away the sweat.

"I'm very impressed Calyx. You have guts, it's a shame that the only time you've showcased them is in direct defiance of my orders. Now, if I may ask, what pushed you to do this?" I gulp. How am I supposed to explain that all I wanted to do was help these people?

"I just… I didn't want more people to… to die. We've suffered enough casualties as it is. I mean, you should know that better than anyone what with your sis-" I bite my tongue. I shouldn't have mentioned his sister. I see him twitch a bit.

"Well, Calyx, my sister wouldn't be _dead_ if it weren't for these very people. What is the use in saving them?" I don't respond. The President scoffs. "After a great feat like that. Now you decide to close up? You truly are pathetic."

I can feel my cheeks flush red. Pathetic? That's what he chooses to call me? "I'm pathetic? You're the one who thinks that by killing innocent children you can somehow come to terms with your dearly departed sister and father! It's not going to happen!"

"You have no right to talk about my family," he growls. He is seething now, but so am I.

"Do you honestly believe you are the only person in Panem who was affected by the war? Because you weren't." A slow chuckle escapes from his lips and a wicked smile replaces the anger etched into his face.

"You're awfully spirited. That mouth of yours could definitely get you into trouble one day. Why don't I take care of it for you?" He brings his tongue forth and bites down a bit. My eyes widen. Is this my punishment? "Or better yet, you have a wife, don't you? What's her name again- Milana, Mirana?"

"Melinda," I whisper.

"Ahhhh, right. And you're expecting a child, correct?" I nod my head slowly, concerned with the way this is going. "Children. So much hope is put into them, they are the future aren't they? We depend so much on people so fragile, so ready to break. Yet children are so ingrained in so many hearts, imagine if they were ripped away. Just like that. Imagine having your child ripped away Calyx, the child you have never even met before."

"Wha-"

"Calyx, I'm firing you. I cannot employ an assistant who cannot adequately convey my simplest demands. I cannot afford to keep someone who puts their own personal feelings above their job. You will be moving out to the lowest district and in twelve or so years, maybe it will be your own child's name being pulled out of the reaping bowls. Goodbye Calyx, and have fun in district twelve."

"You can't do that!"

"Like I've said time and time again Calyx, rebellion must be quelled, just be lucky I'm not taking your tongue." He says it as if it is some kind of prize to be won, that this situation is any better than that one.

"You're a hypocrite." He looks intrigued.

"And why is that?"

"Because everything you've done is based off of the way you feel." He doesn't respond for a second, as if I've finally stumped him.

"Yet, I'm doing my job, there would be chaos without an iron grip to hold this country together."

"You just want blood for blood." He grimaces.

"I think it's time for you to leave." And with that, he escorts me to the door where two solemn-faced officers greet me, each about a foot taller than me. Extra insurance I suppose, like I would be stupid enough to run away. The President would find me and when he did, he wouldn't just banish me to the outer districts or take my child away, in fact, there is no telling what he could do. A man with power and a thirst for revenge can do anything he wants to and I know for a fact that the President gets very creative when it comes to punishments.

* * *

**Ah, what's this? A pointless filler chapter that has no correlation with the actual plot whatsoever? Yes? So, to anyone wondering what was going to happen to our dear friend Calyx, here it is. I wonder if his child will be reaped. Hmmm. I for one am a fan of this theory that the Capitol can control who enters the game if they so desire. I think the President's just going to get crazier and crazier. -_- *****sigh* **


End file.
